Rin gets her period
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Rin gets her period. Traveling with two men dosen't always have advantages. Specially written for all of the women on FF. Humorous oneshot. Please reveiw!I'm thinking about writing a sequal!


This is a story written for women and girls everywhere, enjoy. Guys you can read if you want but I'm not sure if you'll understand.

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree. He was rather bored. Rin had gone to bathe and Jaken was snoozing lazily beneath the tree Sesshomaru was resting in. It was a rather lazy day. No scents of Naraku or Kagura. The only thing in the clearing besides them and Ah-Uhn, were the bugs.

Rin swam and washed happily humming to herself. It had been almost seven years since she had started traveling with her Lord Sesshomaru. She had grown tall and slim; She had also grown noticeable curves. She was becoming a woman. She washed her hair and climbed out of the pool drying her self off.

Rin smiled, beginning to dress pulling her kimono up over her shoulders and tying the obi. She sighed. "What a perfect day." She thought. Then she felt a drop of water trickling down her thigh. She grabbed her towel again and wiped it and a few other droplets away. She looked down at the towel briefly. She gasped and her eyes went wide. She let out a piercing shrieking scream.

Sesshomaru leapt from his perch flying thought the forest after Rin. He looked around quickly preparing his poison claw. "What is it Rin?" he asked smelling hints of blood. But he saw no cuts. "I'm bleeding Sesshomaru-sama!" she said showing him the towel. "Where are you bleeding Rin?" he asked looking her over again. "Between my legs Sesshomaru–sama." She said looking rather scared. "Sesshomaru-sama why are you hitting your head against that tree?" she asked. "Rin we need to talk." He said taking her hand and pulling her towards camp.

"Jaken, it has come a time to educate Rin." He said walking towards the forest again leaving him with Rin. "His eyes went wide…do you mean?" he stopped in mid sentence. "Yes Jaken, I do." Sesshomaru said before disappearing into the woods. "Umm…Rin." Jaken said wiping the sweat from his brow. "There comes a time." He swallowed hard. "When a girl becomes a woman." He said with a deep shaky breath, he was very nervous.

"I can't do it Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken screamed running from the field. He had managed to tell her about what was going on with her…but then she wanted to know how the baby gets in the tummy and how a man puts it there. "Sesshomaru-sama I c-can't do it!" he whined pulling on his pant leg. He was sobbing like an infant. "Please No!" he wailed. "I beg you have mercy on a poor toad!" he whined blubbering out of control.

"Get off this Sesshomaru at once!" Sesshomaru yelled shaking the toad from his boot. "It is a simple task Jaken." He said his face in a hard stare. "I shall show you." He said stepping out into the clearing where Rin sat staring at them. "Rin, what has Jaken taught you?" he asked her. "That once every month a girl bleeds." She said nodding her head. "And?" he asked. "That women have the babies." Sesshomaru sighed. "Jaken you really are pathetic." He said giving him a boot to the head..

Jaken whined and grumbled gently rubbing the lump. " "Rin, you are a woman now." Sesshomaru said staring down at her. "Jaken is right, women do have the pups." He said coolly. "But how do men put them in the woman's tummy?" she asked looking up at him with her giant brown eyes. "Rin your old enough to know the truth." He said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru began to tell her but then she pummeled him with questions. "Why, How, how does that get in there, Why, Why, Why?" She asked eagerly awaiting. Sesshomaru groaned. "Rin, we are going to the human village." He said taking her by the hand. "Now." He said firmly pulling her towards the closest human village.

Jaken smiled in satisfaction. "I warned him, I told him how she would eat him alive!" he thought trotting along behind Rin and His Lord Sesshomaru. "I knew he couldn't handle it." He thought doing his little dance of accomplishment. He danced right into Sesshomaru's legs. "Jaken, What in hell are you doing?" he asked staring at the toad that was still dancing and shaking his booty to his imaginary rhythm.

"Nothing my Lord." He said resisting the urge to chuckle and gloat. But he was sure he would receive a boot in the head for such behavior. They continued to walk awhile until they came upon the human village of which he had spoken. "Inuyasha." He thought trudging towards the Elder Lady of the village. "Kaede." He believed her name to be.

He tapped upon the door ignoring the villagers looking at him in petrified fear through their windows. Kaede did not open the door thought he could here her inside of the hut. "I request a service Priestess Kaede." Hw said in his usual monotone voice. He heard her approach the door and she opened it a crack. She was pale and clammy; obviously she had sensed his strong demonic aura.

"Rin, needs to be educated." He said once she opened the door fully. "She is becoming a woman and there are things she must learn that I believe I am un-able to teach." He said . He gave Rin a little nudge towards the open door. She nodded and followed the kind looking woman into the small hut.

Sesshomaru and Jaken waited for a bit. Finally Rin returned. She carried a small bag in her arms. She was smiling. "Good bye Kaede-San!" she said running toward Sesshomaru. Kaede smiled back at them and waved at the girl. "Good bye Rin!" she said smiling. Sesshomaru and Jaken were dumbfounded. "A human woman was able to do what we were un-capable of?" they wondered in indignity. "Are you coming Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. She had continued walking not realizing that they were not following or steering her into a different direction.

For the rest of the day and probably a few after all she could talk about was. "I never knew this." Or. "I had no idea." Or most of the time. "I never could have guessed." Sesshomaru was wishing more and more that they never had told her. Jaken was turning red. "I can't take it anymore!" Jaken yelled grabbing his tiny temples. "RIN, SHUT UP!" he yelled jumping up and down at her.

She smiled and rifled through her pack. "I have something to help you Master Jaken." She said smiling and rifling through the pouch Kaede had given her. She passed him something that resembled a pad. "Don't worry master Jaken, PMS doesn't last forever." She said stoing the bag and skipping merrily ahead. Jaken's eyes went wide, his mouth agape. Sesshomaru stared as well. Sesshomaru had to use every once of restraint not to laugh. The horrified look on Jaken's face was priceless.

THE END


End file.
